1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system and a wafer holder for a semiconductor manufacturing system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor manufacturing system and a wafer holder for a semiconductor manufacturing system which improves yield and productivity by preventing a semiconductor wafer from being exposed to a process reaction in a semiconductor manufacturing system that uses a dual boat and prevents the backside deposition by the wafer holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor manufacturing system for processing a semiconductor wafer is classified into a batch wafer type system and a single wafer type system. In the batch wafer type system, a wafer loading boat is included for loading a plurality of semiconductor wafers therein so as to improve processing capability. In the single wafer type system, a process time required to process the semiconductor wafer sheet by sheet is shortened.
However, since the conventional batch semiconductor manufacturing system has a slot occupying an edge portion of the semiconductor wafer during processing, a film formed by the semiconductor process is formed on both sides of semiconductor wafer, a loading boat for supporting a lower portion of the semiconductor wafer, and in slots.
Accordingly, when the wafer is unloaded after a film formation process for manufacturing semiconductor has been completed, a film integrated with a wafer and a slot is destroyed. When the film is destroyed, particles are generated. Especially, a comparatively large number of particles are generated at a backside of the wafer.
In addition, since various films are laminated on the backside, mechanical stress is repeatedly applied to the semiconductor wafer and the semiconductor wafer gets bent. Since the film uniformity of the backside of the semiconductor wafer is greatly reduced in comparison with the film uniformity of the upper surface of the semiconductor wafer, many processing problems are caused in the proceeding processes, especially photolithography.
Therefore, the inventors have suggested a semiconductor manufacturing system that fundamentally prevents a film from being formed on the backside of a semiconductor wafer during a film formation process for manufacturing semiconductor so that the production yield is improved and the productivity of the overall semiconductor manufacturing process is greatly improved (Korean Patent Application Number: 10-2003-0091246).